L'innocence qu'estce que c'est ?
by Rei Petitpoisson
Summary: Un garçon, détruit par sa plus jeune enfance, va reussir à survivre dans ce monde horrible, sans foyer et sans argent, avec le devoir de veiller sur son petit frère... L'adolescent n'a plus foi en la vie, qui va pouvoir la lui redonner...
1. Le meurtrier aux cheveux de sang

L'innocence qu'est-ce que c'est

Voila ma nouvelle fic ! Mini-saphir j'espère qu'elle va te plaire… Je parlerai de l'enfance de notre Edward chérie dans un prochain chapitre !

L'innocence qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chapitre 1 : Le meurtrier aux cheveux de sang…

Le colonel Roy Mustang marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues. Il allait encore arriver en retard car il avait trop flemmardé ce matin… Il ne voulait même savoir ce que sa surbonné allait lui faire… Riza hawkieye était certe une gentille femme, mais avant tout une malade de la gachette, qui avait horreur qu'on ne fasse pas son boulot. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine rien qu'en imaginant, la blonde avec un grand sourire sadique, les yeux caché par sa frange et ses flingues en mains, prét a servir…

C'est avec cette image en tête que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène commença à courir, pour échapper à une mort par balle. Il prenna un raccourci qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il était à la bourre, c'était une petite ruelle délabré où trainait des gens peu fréquentable. Mais il ne risquai rien, il était plutot fort en combat , et en plus il portait ses gant, ce qui lui permettait de faire son alchimie de feu. Il redoudla ses pas quand il entendit l'horloge principal sonné les 9h… Il était en retard d'une heure ! C'est sur le lieutenant allait le scalper !

Quand il tourna à l'angle de la ruelle, il percuta quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tout de deux en même temps. Le colonel laissa échapper un ''aie'' et se frotta la tête. Il releva la tête et ses yeux onyx croisèrere des yeux d'or, remplis de tristesse, de souffrance, de rage, de méfiance… Enfin beaucoup démontion négative. Il détailla un moment la personne qu'il avait percutée. C'était un adolescent avec de magnifique cheveux blond mi-long, des yeux couleur or, ses vêtements se résumé à un manteau rouge et noir, un t-shirt à manche longue noir, a un pantalon ample de la même que le t-shirt, des mitaines noires et rouges et a des chaussures marron, le tout déchiré et salie. Son visage était couvert d'égratignures et de boue, sous ses yeux trôné de grande cerne, sa figure était marqué par la fatigue et la malnutrition… Mais il n'en restait pas moins mignon. L'homme plus âgé s'empressa de dire :

-Je suis vraiment désolé jeune homme !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci d'une voix froide remplie de mépris.

Le blondinet parti rapidement et s'engouffra dans la ruelle… Le colonel, n'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger sur cet enfant sous peine d'une balle dans la tête, réprit sa course vers le QG.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau il échappa de quelque milimètre à une balle qui est venu se logeait dans le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il soupira de soulagement et s'asit pour commencer son travail.

Non loin de là, le blond marcha d'un pas rapide dans la rue, pour arriver devant un bar peu fréquentable. Il y entra et s'assit au contoir, une femme arriva, elle était blonde et avait les cheveux court, plusieurs tatouage, elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon blanc.

Elle se mit devant le blondinet toute en lavant le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main et demanda :

-Encore un travail ?

-Oui…

-Mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Si tu te faisais arrêter ! Si il recherchait tes complice et que pour savoir il te… Torturais ? Finis t-elle tristement…

-T'inquiete Martel ! La torture j'connais et j'suis pas mort ! Répondit-il.

Tout se que la blonde pu penser fut _pauvre gosse…_

Elle savait bien que l'adolescent ne mangeait presque rien, qu'il donnait tout à son petit-frère… Que c'était toujours le blondinet qui faisait la salle besogne…. Les « travails » que donnais Greed rapportait beaucoup entre 100 et 1500 euros mais ils n'étaient pas fréquents la dernière fois c'était il y'a 3 mois … Le blond se leva et demanda :

-Bon où il est le grand patron ?

-Il a dit qu'il était aller régler un truc avec un client un peu trop chiant…

-Paix a son âme, on prévient sa famille de son décés ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Soudain un homme surgit, de la porte qui menait à la cave. Il avait des cheveux genre hérison, des yeux violet, un gilet en cuir, un pantalon moulant, des bracelet et un tatouage sur la main droite, qui représentais l'ourobus. Sur ses vétements on pouvait voir des traces vermeil… Martel avança vers lui et dis :

-Bordel patron vous avez encore salopé les murs de sang ! Y'en a marre !

-Rolalala… Mart' te met pas dans cette état, un porté disparut de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce ça change ?

-Ca change que vous êtes la raisons des 3 quart de porté disparu de Central et que j'en ai marre de devoir virer tout les corps !

-Grumph… Tu me vexe… Puis l'homme au tatouage se retourna vers le blondinet et s'écria, Ed ! Ca faissait longtemps !

-Ouaip ! Ca va Greed ?

-Mais oui bien sur… Viens ton client est dans la cave…

-Ok je te suis !

Il suivit Greed, et entra dans la pièce ou était répandu beaucoup de sang. Edward jeta un regard indifférent au cadavre qui trônait **joyeusement** au milieu de la salle. Puis il rapporta ses yeux dorés, sur la personne qui était assise dans le coin de la pièce. Il se rapprocha, sur ses garde, et s'assit en face de lui. Puis dit d'une voix dénué de toutes émotions :

-Quand, Qui et où.

-En moins d'un semaine, Au QG des militaires de central.

-Combien ?

-10 000 euros, 3 pistolet et des munitions.

Les yeux d'Ed s'ouvrir de surprise jamais il n'avait eu une offre aussi importante, la cible devait être importante. Il repris son visage impassible et demanda :

-Qui ?

-Le colonel Roy Mustang…

-Bien…

-Tenez… Fit l'homme en face de lui en lui tendant un gun, flambant neuf…Le blond le pris.

Vous pourrez le garder après.

-Bien… Mais si vous ne respectais pas vos engagement vous savez se qu'il vous arrivera n'est-ce pas ? Dit Edward d'un ton menaçant.

-O-oui bien sur…

-Bien dans ce cas dans une semaine ici… Et n'oubliez pas l'argent.

-D'accord…

Sur ce le jeune homme sorti de la salle, avec l'arme à feu en main… Greed s'approcha et demanda :

-Alors ?

-Le meurtrier aux cheveux de sang, a une nouvelle cible et elle s'apelle Roy Mustang… Répondit le blondinet avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage à faire palir Envy…

-Roy Mustang ?!

-Oui…

-Mais c'est un très grande alchimiste de feu !

-Et bien nous serons deux…

-Quoi ?! Intervint la blonde. Mais Ed tu n'as pas fait d'alchimie depuis qu…

-La ferme Martel. Coupa Greed.

-Oui je sais… Sourit tristement L'adolescent. Je sais…

Puis il sorti du bar et murmurra :

-Gard a toi… Roy Mustang…

-Roy Mustang ? Appela une voix féminine.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se répéta mais cette fois en hurlant :

-ROY MUSTANG !!

L'homme se réveilla en sursaute et il demanda d'une voix pateuse :

-Oui lieutenant ?

-Il est 17 heure vous avez fini votre journée…

-Ah oui ! Fit-il en se levant rapidement et en se précipitent vers la sortie.

-Si seulement il était aussi rapide pour remplir le dossier… Marmonna Riza en prenant sa veste et son manteau. Elle marcha dans les couloirs mais garda tout de même la main sur son arme, étrangement elle se sentait observé. Elle passa la porte et avança de quelques pas, quand soudain elle sentit le canon d'un pistolet placé dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta net et ne bougea plus d'un poil. Elle demanda juste :

-Que me voulez vous ?

Une voix masculine et jeune lui répondit :

-Vous, rien, mais pour votre supérieur c'est autres choses…

-Le colonel ?!

-Exactement, mademoiselle… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrez où celui-ci habite…

-Non…

-Oh… Vous me peinez… Dit l'inconnu avec une voix indifférente.

-…

-Mais vous savais que vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser, vous le savez, hein ?

-…

Riza avança lentement sa main vers son arme et pour ne pas faire suspect elle demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au colonel Mustang ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout… Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

-Vous êtes un tueur à gage ?

-On peut dire ça com…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, car Riza avait dégainé son arme et avait profité de son inattention pour se retourner violament et tirer en direction de son agresseur. Celui-ci surprit, fit une roulade de coté, qui lui permit d'échapper de peu à la balle qui lui était destiné. Il contre attaqua et tira dans la main, qui tenais le pistolet, de la femme.  
La blonde cria de douleur et laissa son arme tombé à terre. Le tueur en profita pour prendre le pistolet et pour plaquer Riza à terre. Il prit en même temps la deuxième armes que la femme portait sur elle et il dit :

-Je suis désolé mais fallait pas tirer… Attention, ne posez pas la main au sol, sinon elle va s'infecter…

-Depuis quand les meurtrier se préoccupe t-il de leur victime ?

-De une, ce n'est pas vous ma victime et je n'ai strictement rien à vous reprocher… Et de deux, vous pourriez mettre utile pour coincez votre supérieur…

Puis il chercha dans les poches de la jeune femme et fini par dégoter une paire de menotte, qu'il mis a Riza en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

Ensuite il l'obligea à le suivre, puis ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment miteux où était Greed et Martel, le meurtrier fit entrer Riza dedans et cria :

-Oh ! BOSS J'PEUX SQUATTER VOTRE CAVE UN MOMENT AVEC MON PTIT FRERE, J'AI UNE INVITE UN PEU SPECIALE !!

-BIEN SUR !! Répondit une voix masculine.

Il emmena la jeune femme dans la cave et la fit s'assoir, il prit une corde non loin de là et l'attacha. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et déclara avant de partir :

-Je reviens vite ne faites pas de bêtise.

-…

Riza préféra se taire. Sa main lui faisait horriblement mal… Mais elle avait connu pire… à Ishbal. Rien qu'en pensant à se nom, elle se sentit frissonnante.

Son kidnappeur revint 10 min plus tard, il portait toujours la capuche de son manteau déchiré, ce qui cachait son visage et avait dans la main une genre de trousse. Derrière lui se tenait une personne un peu plus grande que lui, qui portait aussi une capuche.

-Je vous est ramené quelqu'un pour vous soigner. Attention ce la risque de faire un peu mal quand il vous désinfectera votre plaie.

-J'ai connu pire…

-Bien… Je te fais confiance…

-Bien sur Ed !

-Bordel ! Mais t'es un d'ces boulet ! Pourquoi tu m'appel par mon prénom !?

-Oups… Désolé Edward j'ai pas fait exprès !

Ed se prit la tête entre les mains en signe d'exaspération extrême.

-Ed ! Edward ! Non mais de mieux en mieux !! J'TE JURE QUE JE ME RETIENS DE T'ETRANGLER !

-Rooh ça va Ed! Moi suis pas un tueur professionnel !

-Bon, on va oublier ! Et toi tu vas la soignée ! Maintenant !

-D'accord…

Le jeune homme s'avança, mais alors qu'il passait à coté d'Edward, il trébucha sur une latte de plancher, et s'écrasa contre l'autre garçon. Sa capuche s'enleva et dévoila de long cheveux rouge sang attaché en queue de cheval, des yeux doré et un visage fatigué et égratigné.

-Ed ?! Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux rouges ??

-C'est… que je colore toujours mes cheveux en rouge quand j'ai pour mission d'éliminer quelqu'un…

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelles le meurtrier aux cheveux de sang ?!

-Non…

-Ca a un rapport avec pè…

-TAIS-TOI ! Coupa Ed.

-Nii-san ?

-Ne parle plus jamais de lui… Cracha l'adolescent.

Soudain La voix de Greed retentit.

-TU POURRAI MONTAIT MACS ( initial de meurtrier aux cheveux de sang )

-Tu vois lui au moins il fait pas la gaffe, de dire mon prénom ! Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux vermeil cria : OUI J'ARRIVE ! puis il se retourna : toi tu la soigne et tu ne la laisse pas filer compris ?

-Compris.

Puis l'adolescent monta aux cuisine et demanda à Greed :

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

-On a un problème...

-… ?

-Il est en train de boire une vodka au contoir, et ce problème porte le nom de Roy Mustang…

-Oh, comme c'est gentil a lui de venir… Fit Ed avec un grand sourire sadique.

A suivre…

Laisser un review.


	2. Ma nouvelle victime s'apelle Roy Mustang

Mini-Saphir : On va attendre encore un peu pour le coup de foudre… Ca serrait trop beau !

Vais les faires souffrir un peu ! MOUAHAHAHA… désolé me suis laissé aller ' Je vais peut être faire une romance mais suis pas sur… Peut être juste une relation amical très forte entre nos deux héros préférer ! Dites moi votre avis dans une review p

May : Merci… J'adore voir Edward comme une personne indifférente à la mort et qui a vu les pire choses !

Matsuyama : Oui les fautes mais avec toi comme correctrice, je suis sauvé ! Merci encore Ô grande Matsuyama !

Petite souris : Merci ! Et bien voilà la suite !

Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy : Mettez de noms moins long pitié ! Voilà la suite XD

Lilli Rose : Tout le monde me dit que ma fic n'est pas courante… j'en suis ravie !! Merci… Et je suis heureuse que tu trouve qu'il y'a du mistère Merci pour ta review !

Sabine02 : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Oui tu es privilégié !

Chapitre 2 : Ma nouvelle victime s'appelle Roy Mustang.

_-On a un problème..._

_-… ?_

_-Il est en train de boire une vodka au comptoir, et ce problème porte le nom de Roy Mustang…_

_-Oh, comme c'est gentil a lui de venir… Fit Ed avec un grand sourire sadique._

Il enleva la sécurité de son gun et le chargea. Il le mit sur sa ceinture, dissimulé par sa veste.

Il rentra dans la salle où s'installait normalement les clients, et s'assit au comptoir. Il reconnut sa cible comme étant celui qui l'avait bousculé. Ed procédé toujours de la même manière. D'abord il intimidé ses victimes, pour semer le trouble dans leurs petit esprit fragiles. Puis après il les observé pendant une journée, et il les attaquait, profitant de l'effet de surprise… Il se mit à coté de ce « Roy » et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

-Ding, ding, ding, faites attention à vous… Le cocher et la charrette de la mort vont bientôt arriver, La meurtrier aux cheveux de sang va se manifester, à minuit passé. Sa voix était mystérieuse, glaciale et menaçante.

Mais l'homme en face de lui souleva juste un sourcil et marmonna :

-Qu'il vienne…

Visiblement Ed avait affaire à un septique… Tant mieux ça corserait les choses, ça promettait d'être intéressant… Il se rapprocha encore plus et demanda :

-Vous voulez vraiment mourir ?

-Non pas spécialement, mais vous êtes qui ? Demanda t-il de façon stoïque.

-Moi un simple messager…

-Super ! Encore un taré ! Fit ironiquement le militaire.

-Ouh quelle caractère de cochon … Fit moqueusement l'adolescent.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cave du Devil's Nest, Le garçon s'affairait à nettoyer correctement la plaie faite par son frère. Franchement il ne le comprenait plus… Pourquoi était t-il devenu un tueur à gage ? En fait il savait la réponse mais ne voulait pas l'admettre… C'était pour pouvoir survivre, manger, s'habiller… Les choses essentielles. Son frère lui avait promis que quand ils auraient assez d'argent, ils pourraient s'installer quelque part et essayer de gagner leur vie honnêtement… Mais pour l'instant se n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve…

-Pourquoi… Fit la voix de la blonde se qui le tira de ses pensés déprimantes.

-Pourquoi vous voulez tuer mon supérieur ? Poursuit-elle.

-J'en sais rien pourquoi on veut le tuer moi…

-Pourquoi, alors ton frère veut le tuer ?

-Pour vivre…

-Hein ? On l'a menacé ?!

-Non… Mais mon frère dit que c'est le seul moyen de survivre…

- ??

-On n'a pas d'argent et on arrive à peine à se nourrir…

-Ah ?

-Oui en plus, je suis sûr que Ed me donne toute la nourriture mais il ne veut pas l'avouer… Il dépense presque la totalité de nos rares sous pour moi… Pour des vêtements, de la nourriture et d'autres choses… J'aimerais qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui… Je désapprouve fortement ses actions, mais sans ça on mourrait sûrement… D'un côté je suis soulagé que se soit lui qui fasse ça… Qu'il ne m'implique pas, qu'il me protège, qu'il protège mon innocence… Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste de dire ça mais… Mais je lui en suis reconnaissant…

-Ton innocence ?

-Oui, C'est lui qui tue, moi je n'ai presque jamais vu de cadavre ou de vrai massacre… Lui si… Il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son innocence il y a bien longtemps même avant d'avoir commencé, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi… Et il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour la préserver… Je me demande quand même si ça a un rapport avec _**lui **_… Finit-il en le disant plus pour lui que pour son interlocutrice.

-Lui ? Qui est ce l… Aie ! Riza ne finit pas car le jeune homme venait de finir le bandage en tirant violemment dessus.

-Dé…désolé… je n'aime pas en parler, après tout ce qu'il a fait à mon frère…

-D'accord… Je m'excuse…

Le garçon rit, ce qui étonna le lieutenant.

-C'est vraiment étrange… C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser ! On vous kidnappe et on menace votre supérieur !

-Oui, mais… Je vous préviens, si j'arrive à me libérer, je ne vous ferez pas de cadeau !

Le garçon baissa tristement la tête et fit :

-Oui je comprends… vous devez protéger votre ami. Mais faites très attention à vous mon frère non plus.

-Moi c'est Riza Hawkeye et vous ?

-Moi… Sais pas si j'peux le dire…

-Je te jure que tu peux me faire confiance. Sourit gentiment la blonde.

-Moi c'est… Alphonse, Alphonse Elric…

-Et bien enchanté …

Al sourit. Il se sentait bien avec cette femme, il ne pouvait pas encore la considérer comme amie, mais elle était amicale avec lui. Il enleva sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux brun-blond court, des yeux de bronze un visage encore enfantin, Il n'était pas égratigné mais juste un petit peu salie. Son manteau lui n'était pas aussi abîmé que son frère, il était beige. Alphonse avait aussi le visage moins dur, plus sage, sans cette lueur dans le regard qu'avait son frère.

Il sourit l'air gêné et marmonna :

-Edward va me tuer…

La blonde rie doucement… Il était attendrissant. Pauvre adolescent, il devait vivre dans la rue. Mais d'après les dires d'Alphonse c'était son frère le plus à plaindre. Elle regarda tristement le garçon rire nerveusement en énumérant tout ce que son frère allait lui faire s'il découvrait qu'il avait dévoilé son identité, enlevé sa capuche et raconté leur vie à une inconnue.

Edward en avait assez… Il ne pouvait pas encore attendre 1 jour ! Il lui fallait cet argent ! Les nuits était déjà rude, en cette fin d'automne, et cette semaine cela allait empirer.

Il fallait emmener Mustang dans une pièce sans témoin, puis c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il pourrait lui tirer une balle en plein cœur, pour lui éviter de souffrir… Il n'était pas un démon non plus… Quoique….

Il se pencha encore une fois à l'oreille de Roy :

-Vous ne voulez pas revoir votre cher lieutenant ?

Cette fois Roy tiqua et releva la tête de son verre, maintenant vide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Cracha t-il.

-Rien… Sauf que vous lui manquez, toute seule dans cette pièce noir avec la menace constante d'une balle dans la tête…

-QUOI ?! Où est-elle, que lui avait vous fait ?! S'écria t-il en se levant.

-Oh… Doucement on se calme… Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter, nous somme surveillés et si vous me tuez, vous tuez aussi votre lieutenant… Retenez ça. Mentit-il d'une voix assuré.

-Comment je pourrais vous croire ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, mais n'oubliez pas que vous jouez avec la vie de votre subordonnée…

Roy grogna… Qui c'était ce type ? Disait-il la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait comme connerie ? Il ne pouvait pas attaquer, il risquer quand même la vie de Riza !

-Alors ?

-Je ne ferais rien… marmonna t-il.

-Bien… Alors suivez-moi jusqu'à que je vous emmène au près de votre amie…

Mais à peine l'adolescent se levait-il, qu'une épée vint se loger dans le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui et entendit une voix grave.

-Ne l'écoutez pas colonel il ment, personne ne nous surveille…

Il vit une silhouette sortir de la pénombre, dessinant un corps large, un visage assez vieux, avec un bandeau cachant son œil et une moustache. L'homme s'avança vers l'adolescent lui leva la tête sans douceur et lui demanda :

-Dis moi où est le patron de ce bar… Dis moi où est Greed .

-Plutôt crever. Fit Edward en lui crachant à la figure.

-Bien… Fit le moustachu, il se retourna vers Mustang et lui dit : Faites le cracher le morceau d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si il doit souffrir pour ça. Puis disant cela, Il lançant sans ménagement le garçon au pied du colonel. Moi je vais voir dans les cuisines et les autres endroits possibles…

Ed déglutit, non il ne devait pas trouver son petit frère. Mais il eu à peine le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'on lui empoigna la veste et qu'on le souleva de terre. Son regard croisa des yeux onyx. Le noiraud lui dit méchamment :

-Où est mon lieutenant ?!

Le blond (bon là il n'est pas blond mais vous comprenez…) ne se laissa pas faire et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui sous la surprise le lâcha. Le garçon tomba à terre en position accroupie, et envoya sa jambe dans celles du militaire qui tomba à terre. Il sauta au-dessus de lui et essaya de se diriger vers la cave pour prévenir son frère quand il sentit une horrible douleur se propager le long de son bras, il hurla de douleur et tomba lui aussi sur le sol froid. Il entendit la voix de Mustang perçante et froide :

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas avant de m'avoir dit où était le lieutenant.

-Elle…elle est… à… Fit-il en haletant sous le coup de la douleur.

Il ne finit pas car le mur de la cuisine explosa et parmi les décombres se trouvait Greed. Celui-ci se releva et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et siffla entre ses dents :

-Bradley …

-Greed… Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

-Bizarrement ça ne m'a pas manqué…

-Oh… cœur de pierre. Fit Bradley avec un ton faussement peiné. Oh colonel vous aussi vous n'en avez pas… brûler au troisième degrés le bras de ce pauvre enfant… Continua t-il avec son ton qui donnait des sueurs froides au colonel.

C'est juste à se moment là que l'homme au tatouage remarqua l'adolescent, à terre, avec de la sueur sur le visage, haletant, une expression de douleur sur le visage, et le bras complètement brûlé. Il s'écria en se ruant vers le garçon :

-ED ?! CA VA ??

-O…oui…

Bradley planta son sabre dans le dos et Greed tomba à terre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où un silence écrasant s'installa dans la pièce.

Roy se demandais pourquoi le garçon n'était pas peiné de voir quelqu'un que visiblement il appréciait se prendre une lame en plein ventre. Quand soudain celui-ci se releva et sa blessure se referma. Sous les yeux ahuris de Roy, il s'étira et lança un petit « aie ».

Greed trouvait très amusant la tête de l'humain. Mais ce qu'il ne trouvait pas amusent c'était que celui-ci aie osé s'en prendre à son protégé et que si on ne le soignait pas il pourrait y rester…

Mais soudain Martel entra dans la salle. _Aie ce n'était pas prévu ça. _Greed.

Puis quand elle aperçut l'enfant blessé, elle courut vers lui. Et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Edward ?! ça va.

-P-pars… Mar…tel… C'e-est… dangereux… Va prévenir … Al…

-Mais… ?

-S'il te pla-plaît…

-OK !

Elle se leva mais Bradley lui bloqua la route en remuant son index, comme quand on réprimandait un enfant…

-Tss,Tsss,tsss… Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir allez prévenir vos complice... Non je ne vous laisserais pas faire… D'ailleurs vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

Ses mots était lourds et la blonde eut à peine le temps de bouger, qu'un filait de sang sortit de sa bouche, y propageant un goût métallique. Elle baissa lentement la tête et vit que l'épée du généralissime était plantée dans son ventre. Elle marmonna un petit « Désolé, Ed…Boss…Al… Et à… toi qui avait… prit mon coeu-cœur Dol…chatte… » puis elle tomba lentement au sol, sous l'œil horrifié de Ed, tétanisé de Greed et triste de Roy. Son corps s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit sourd… Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient la respiration saccadée d'Ed, Le souffle faible mais existant de Martel et les pas lugubres de Bradley. Puis quand le sang de la jeune femme se rependait lentement sur le sol du bar, Edward cria de toutes ses forces :

-MMMAAARRRTTTEEELLL !!

La blonde était toujours en vie mais pour plus longtemps. Bradley arracha le sabre de son ventre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Ed se relevait.

Le blond ne voulait pas qu'elle parte… non pas elle aussi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'attache à elle. Comme d'habitude, il ne semait que tristesse, souffrance et désespoir sur son passage.

Dans la cave, Al et Riza entendirent plusieurs cris. Al ne bougea pas car son frère lui avait ordonné de rester ici, surveiller l'otage pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais soudain il entendit un horrible crie perçant venir du haut « MMMAAARRRTTTEEELLL !! » et il reconnu tout de suite la voix de son frère. Il décida de risquer un œil au delà de la porte. Il marcha prudemment. L'ouvrit doucement et là, la chose qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, il retint difficilement son cris horrifié. Dans la salle où s'asseyait d'habitude les clients, se trouvait deux militaires, dont un avait un sabre ensanglanté. Plus loin Ed était debout et chancelait, il avait le visage en sueur et la respiration haletante. Et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un corps, celui de Martel. Son ventre saignant abondamment. Il referma la porte tout aussi doucement et se remit a côté de la jeune femme.

Le lieutenant fut surpris de voir le visage en larme De Alphonse. Elle s'inquiéta vite et demanda :

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Martel…elle…elle…est… Il n'arrivait pas a prononcer une phrase entière.

Dans le salon Ed se releva tant que mal et dit à Greed :

-Essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie, pendant que je m'occupe de ses bâtards …

-QUOI MAIS… ?!

Ed sourit tristement et rétorqua :

-Idiot…tu crois vr-vraiment que j'suis…en… état de la soigner ? T'inquiète… J'te jure… que j'serai en-encore… En vie… pour… t'em-emmerder… quelque…temps…

Greed le regarda un moment puis fini par dire :

-T'as intérêt ou je te tue !

L'adolescent s'élança sur les deux ennemis pendant que l'homonculus faisait tous sont possible pour sauver Martel.

A suivre…

Laissez une review si vous avez un peu de temps cher lecteur :p

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.


	3. 3 Le sang qui n'aurait jamais dû couler

Dragonna : Ben dis donc… T'adore les longues reviews… Mais ça me plait énormément ! Oui tu as raison c'est carrément du suicide se que fais Edward… Mais t'inquiète, si il mourrait sa serrait pas drôle n'est-ce pas ? Et oui c'est le bras droit qui a été brûlé. Si ça gène fortement Al que son frère tue, mais c'est quand même une question de survie. Il lui a déjà dit qu'il détestait ça, mais c'est la meilleure chose que Edward sais faire. Et il ne peut déçament pas abandonné son frère qui a tout sacrifié pour lui. C'est sûr que Ed n'arrivera pas à vivre comme si de rien était, mais sa serrait déjà bien de se loger, se nourrir et s'habillement correctement. Bon pour tes autres questions, j'essayerai de te répondre dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Palmier-Tropical : Un fan d'Envy ? XD On se calme la voilà la suite ! Espèce d'exploiteurs d'auteur…

Lilaby : Oh… Tu me plait bien… VIVE LES SADIQUES !!

Mini-Saphir : Oui suis une sans cœur… Et j'en suis heureuse XD Voila la suite tant attendu…

Petit souris : pleins de critique… VIVE TA SINCERITE (dur mais vrai XD)

Lilli Rose : Merci je ne mérite pas toutes ces reviews... Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...

nadeishiko: Voila ! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review !

Je sais que ce chapitre est totalement nul ! j'essayerais de m'arranger pour le prochain !

Encore désolé pour le retard mais j'ai recommencé deux fois se chapitre et vu que ma correctrice à des examens... Ben voila... Désolé pour se retard ! Merci à Matsuyama ma correctrice !

_Note de la correctrice : Y avait du travail... XD_

Chapitre 3 : Le sang qui n'aurait jamais dû couler.

_-Idiot…tu crois vr-vraiment que j'suis…en… état de la soigner ? T'inquiète… J'te jure… que j'serai en-encore… En vie… pour… t'em-emmerder… quelque…temps… _

_Greed le regarda un moment puis fini par dire :_

_-T'as intérêt ou je te tue !_

_L'adolescent s'élança sur les deux ennemis pendant que l'homonculus faisait tout son possible pour sauver Martel._

L'homonculus enleva son blouson et le pressa sur la blessure, espérant que cela suffirait pour la maintenir en vie, le temps qu'ils puissent la soigner correctement. Il en doutait fortement, mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais en ce moment, ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds dans son estomac. Un poids énorme comprimait celui-ci. Il avait peur, peur que Martel y passe, peur pour cette humaine normalement insignifiante. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y attacher, normalement un homonculus ne doit pas s'amouracher d'humains. Et là il était en train de prier pour que la blonde, au bord de la mort, ne trépasse pas et que son petit protégé, déjà bien amoché, ne fasse pas de même. Il avait honte d'éprouver ces sentiments. Honte d'avoir gagné de l'humanité…

-O-O-O-X-X-X-

Dans la cave, Alphonse était recroquevillé, en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Sa respiration était hachée par les sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces paroles, elles étaient trop dures à dire.

-Martel…elle…elle…est…

- ?

-…morte… Fit le garçon en un souffle, avant que ses sanglots redoublent.

-Martel ?

-C'est… la fe-femme… qui s'occupe du bar… Avec Gr-Greed… C'est un peu not-notre mère…

-Mais comment est-elle morte ??

-tu-tué par des…. Mili…taires….

-DES MILITAIRES ?!

-O-oui… deux..hommes...

Riza ne pouvait pas prendre en pitié un enfant si cela risquait de compromettre la vie de son supérieur. Comment être sûr qu'il ne la manipule pas ? Mais en même temps, si c'était le colonel qui avait tué cette jeune fille, il pourrait être en danger... Il fallait qu'elle aille voir...

- Détache-moi.

-Mais… ?

-Détache-moi et je te promets que je vous tirerai d'affaire tous les deux.

Alphonse la regarda longuement avant de se lever en pensant : « Suis trop naïf, ça me perdra… »

-O-o-O-X-x-X

Edward fonçait sur l'ennemi, avec une haine destructrice. Ils avaient osé toucher Martel… Ils osent se prétendre au service du peuple… Et **il**ose le regarder comme si de rien n'était ?! Il ne pouvait supporter ça plus longtemps. Dans un cri de rage il assena un coup de pied dans la tête de l'agresseur. Sauf que celui-ci le bloqua en enfonçant le manche de son sabre dans le ventre d'Ed. L'enfant tomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Il vit le vieil homme se diriger vers Greed en disant :

-Colonel, je vous laisse vous occuper de cet enquiquineur. Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire…

Bradley arriva devant L'avidité, et dégaina son sabre. Avant que l'homonculus n'est le temps de transformer son corps pour en faire le bouclier ultime, le généralissime lui planta ses épées dans ses points de vie . Ed hurla :

-GREED !!

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vous laisse. Colonel, je compte sur vous ! Je prends ce paquet, » fit le borgne en montrant Greed, « et je vais chercher mes hommes qui sont allés fouiller les autres bars…

-GREED ! GREED ! GREED !! Criait toujours l'adolescent en voyant partir Bradley avec l'homonculus sous le bras.

Edward regarda autour de lui. Quand il tomba sur le regard onyx de Roy. Il se releva tant bien que mal, il jeta un dernier regard à Martel, qui luttait pour rester en vie, avant que ses yeux dorés ne deviennent plus foncés, où se reflétait avec une rage hors du commun.

-Vous... Chuchota t-il.

-Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

-Vous... Fit Ed un peu plus fort.

-Où est mon lieutenant ?

-VOUS !!

Il se jeta sur l'homme et lui envoya tous les coup de poing qu'il put. Encore et encore. Le faisant basculer en arrière, le blond à califourchon sur son ventre.

-VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR!!

Les joues de l'homme se colorèrent peu à peu avec les marque de coup. Celui-ci en eut assez de se faire taper dessus et retourna le blond pour être maintenant au dessus de lui. Le blond se débattit, autant qu'il le put. Roy voulait laisser encore une chance au garçon, une chance qu'il lui dise où était son lieutenant, et comme ça il pourrait partir en le laissant en vie.

-Dis-moi où est mon lieutenant.

-Allez... crever. Siffla l'adolescent.

-Tans pis pour toi... Je suis désolé. Fit le colonel en mettant ses doigt en position de claquage.

-NON!! retentit une voix au loin.

Le colonel stoppa son geste et regarda : devant lui se trouvait un adolescent qui pleurait.

-A...l ?!

-Grand-frère je t'en prie arrête...

-Non ! Je... vais me ven-venger... Ils ont... Mar-martel... et...

Alphonse regarda son frère se relever, en grimaçant de douleur. C'est seulement là qu'il vu le bras de son frère. Il eut un haut le coeur.

-Je...vais... le...

-Edward arrêtez ! Fit le lieutenant. Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de lui.

-Le... le... VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !!

-NON ! hurla le plus jeune.

Riza grimaça et porta sa main à son arme. Mais Alphonse mit une main tremblante sur son bras et la regarda avec des yeux implorants. Elle était face à un cruelle dilemme... Elle soupira puis finit par dire :

-Toi, Alphonse, essaye de calmer ton frère ! Et n'oublie pas que si tu n'y arrives pas je ferai tout pour protéger mon supérieur.

L'enfant déglutit et lui aussi fit un hochement de tête. La femme s'élança vers celle agonisant sur le sol dur et froid. Elle pressa de toute ses forces la plaie avec tous les vêtements qu'elle trouvait ( blouson, veste..etc )... Pendant que Alphonse essayait de calmer son frère comme il le pouvait. Mais autant essayer de parler au mur en face de vous, il sera plus coopératif. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, Mustang les esquivait avec savoir-faire. L'adolescent commençait à perdre patience et la fatigue le gagna, il claqua dans ses mains, puis les posa sur le sol. Deux épées se formèrent alors.

-C'est impossible ! Une transmutation sans cercle ?! S'écria le noiraud.

-Et...en-core... Vous n'avez..rien...vu...

Il avait juste oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les deux armes à cause de son bras droit inutilisable. Il lança donc la première épée sur l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci mit sa tête de coté à temps, une entaille se formant sur sa joue. Puis Ed prit la deuxième et se remit à attaquer aussi férocement que possible.

Non il ne voulait pas utiliser son arme à feu, il voulait sentir son sang entre ses mains quand il l'achèverait, il voulait pouvoir voir sa peur, son agonie... Il voulait voir sa mort. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voulu autant voir quelqu'un mourir. **Lui**... Oui il le revoyait, **lui**. Des flash envahirent son esprit... Tout lui revenait, **lui**, le pont, la campagne...

-NON VOUS NE FEREZ PLUS DE MAL A MON FRERE ! JE VOUS EST TUER ! VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS REVENIR ! Cria le blond.

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'étonna le colonel.

-VOUS ETES MORT ! VOUS ETES MORT ! VOUS ETES MORT ! Hurla l'adolescent en essayant de planter son épée dans le coeur de l'homme tout en continuant de crier la même phrase. Le pauvre colonel avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter de ce faire trancher et commençait à se fatiguer. Il fit l'erreur de reculer et tomba en arrière par la faute d'une pierre. Edward s'élança alors, la lame droit sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, quand son petit frère cria :

-EDWARD SI TU FAIS CA TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !

Il stoppa tout de suite ; les flash avaient disparu lentement, le sortant de son état de folie. Il tourna la tête vers Alphonse, et le regarda un moment, les mots qu'il venait de dire résonnant dans sa tête.

-Al ?

Le cadet se trouvait à genoux, en regardant son frère.

-Ed si tu fais ça... Je ne te considérerai plus comme mon frère...

-Al ? Continua Edward qui était dans le plus grande incompréhension. Pour...quoi ?

Le cadet recommença à pleurer et dit difficilement :

-Edward ! ... tu... tu ... es un meurtrier! Et moi je ne veux... pas vivre... avec un meurtrier ! Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus !

Ed le regarda... Pourquoi ? c'était la seul question qui lui venait... Pourquoi ? Il a tout sacrifié pour lui... Il l'a protégé tous les jours depuis **ce** jour... Pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir son frère heureux, voir son sourire... Pourquoi ? C'était lui qui participait à ces boucheries, pour pouvoir payer de quoi survivre... Pourquoi ? Une question qui dépasse toutes les autres... Cette questions qui regroupe toutes les autres, celle de l'infini... Mais aussi celle à laquelle on a le plus de mal à répondre...

-Alphonse, va appeler les urgence s'il-te-plaît... Dit le lieutenant consciente que la jeune femme allait très mal et qu'elle ne survivrait sûrement pas.

Le plus jeune de la pièce, mit un certain temps à répondre ; il hocha la tête affirmativement et se leva difficilement. Puis il sortit de la salle.

Edward, lui, restait toujours debout, n'arrivant pas à digérer ce que son frère lui avait dit... Il se sentait complètement épuisé, il était en sueur et sa douleur ne faisait que s'intensifier... Visiblement, se battre avec un bras brûlé n'était pas la meilleure idée que le jeune homme ait eu, loin de là...

-Edward ! Avez-vous renoncez à tuer mon supérieur ?

-Je... sais... pas...

-Il me faut une réponse !

Ed devait le tuer, c'était sa mission, mais s'il le faisait Al n'allait pas le lui pardonner...

-Oui... Fit l'adolescent dans un souffle.

-Bonne décision... Colonel, allez chercher un bassine d'eau !

-Hein, quoi ? Fit le concerné qui était resté figé tout ce temps.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Non attendez... Allez en cherchez trois... Et tout de suite !

-Bien !

A suivre...

J'ai eu la flemme de faire plus désolé ... Mais que va faire le lieutenant avec ses bassines... suspens ! ( tout le monde se fout des bassines)

Désolé super nul se chapitre --" j'essayerais de faire mieux au prochain...


End file.
